warriorcatsroleplayingfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Stream
Stream is a current warrior of Northern Pack. Personality Stream is a very calm minded she-wolf but can be rather protective of her family and pack. She works hard to provide for her pack and cares deeply for every member. She enjoys hunting with her mate and puppies and helping the new mothers with their litters. History Stream was born to Cody and Holly along with her two siblings Spark and Dakota. The two sisters grew to be rather close however their brother seemed to think that everything was a competition between the siblings. Spark hated being last. Cody did little to stop his son from having a bad relationship with his sister's while Holly really hated how Spark treated his sisters. Stream grew to shield her younger sister from many of their brother's teasing and bullying. When their mother died when they where five moons old it scent Cody to be bitter towards the three puppies but more specifically Stream and Dakota. When the puppies where six moons old, Cody spent his time making sure they where behaving on patrols, training properly, and if they weren't he would punish them. If Spark slipped up a little Cody would correct him a little harsh but not in the way he would if Dakota or Stream did the same he would ground them or tell them they weren't allowed dinner. The competition was great to Spark he felt like he was growing up to be exactly what his father wanted. When they where 10 moons old Cody and Spark left camp. When Cody came back he was alone. He said that Spark had been killed by Southern warriors. The pack grieved for the puppy. Stream and Dakota were not very saddened by their brother's death. The sister's seemed to be off their father's hit list for the time being. When they where made warriors the pair did a lot together. Patrolling and hunting. Stream began to hang around a male wolf named Copper. However, whenever the two would go hunting or for a walk Stream would invite her sister. Who half the time said she was fine so that they could get time alone. The rest of the time she was quick to agree. A year later Stream and Copper became mates. Not long after Cody died in a battle with the Southern pack. Stream had been in the battle as well. After fighting a few other warriors and sending the pair off she came face to face with a dark and brown wolf. Identical to her brother. Not long after the wolf killed her father and turned on her. He is the middle of the battle shared that the day Cody and Spark left camp Cody snuck him near to Southern Pack camp. Spark played off that he was a rogue wolf and was accepted into the pack. The two fought before Copper came to help his mate and the pair scent Spark off. Stream only shared that battle with her mate. She made him promise to never tell Dakota. With their father died the sister was left to finally be able to take a deep breath. Two years later Stream and Copper became parents to a litter of five puppies Splash, Ripple, Hickory, Cloud, and Mist. Stream adored her puppies and raised them how her mother raised her and Dakota before she died. Dakota adored her nieces and nephews and would often watch the puppies so Copper and Stream could go on a walk alone. Stream watched her pups grow to be respected and strong warriors. She herself grew to be a warrior well respected as well. She kept an eye out for her brother but never saw him again after that day. When she was seven years old getting ready to retire she began expecting her second litter. Which wasn't totally planned. Two moons later after a long and hard pregnancy Stream and a rather difficult birth due to her elderly age Stream gave birth to two she-wolfs. Sky and Aspen. Unfortunately, Sky was born a stillborn most likely due to her mother's age and her not being able to carry two pups. Stream grieved for her daughter that would never open her eyes but turned to give Aspen all the care she needed. She watched as Aspen grew to be very close to her older siblings and father. Stream now plans to retire when her daughter becomes a warrior. Quotes Trivia Category:Clash of the Wolves Category:Northern Wolves Category:Warriors (Wolves)